The Performance
by XxPhoenix BladexX
Summary: *Complete* The fourth and final chapter is up - Squall and Rinoa's performance!! Pls read everybody!! Especially Squinoa fans!!
1. Getting volunteers

Disclaimer: Squaresoft owns FF8, me own none of it *sniff*  
  
A/n: This is my first try at fanfics so pls be gentle! Oh, and Seifer and his posse are back!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 1  
  
"SQUALL, RINOA!!"  
  
A scream could be heard throughout Balamb Garden. The couple reluctantly turned around to find their bubbly friend running towards them. They knew that Selphie had been trying to look for participants for the upcoming Garden festival.  
  
"Hey guys, where have you been the whole day? It's as though you have been trying to avoid me!" said Selphie, as she tries to catch her breath.  
  
"Um….hi Selphie." Rinoa mumbled.  
  
"So, you guys will be free the next few weeks right?" Selphie asked excitedly.  
  
Squall responded, " Well, actually…"  
  
The petite girl once again interrupted, "Good, cause I'm glad to let you know that I've signed you two up for the performance for the Garden festival. You guys are under the singing category and I'm sure you could think of a duet within this period of time." With that, she spun around and ran in the opposite direction, in search for more victims.  
  
Squall put his hand to his forehead and sighed. (She didn't even give us a choice. I've gotta finish lots of things. Gotta give reports to the Headmaster. Gotta prepare a lecture on magic for the junior classmen. Gotta stock up more ammunition for Garden. Gotta shop for more shampoo. What's that brand again? And now I've got that stupid perfor…)  
  
"Squall! Are you thinking again?" Rinoa asked.  
  
"So, guess we are stuck in another of Selphie's traps, huh?" said Squall, in a defeated tone as he ignored Rinoa's question.  
  
"Yup."  
  
"Let's go find the others."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Sure, anything for my favourite girl."  
  
"Thanks so much, Irvy!" Selphie exclaimed before disappearing out of the cafeteria.  
  
"Irvine, I'm so gonna kill you!" Zell roared, his face burning up with anger till he almost look like a self destructing Bomb.  
  
"What? I juz thought it'll be nice of us to help that poor girl out seeing that she's putting so much effort but no one seems to be interested in joining the concert."  
  
"Fine!! But did you had to sign us up for the ballet performance?" Smoke was almost puffing out from Zell's ears.  
  
*Silence*  
  
"I DID WHAT?"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Class dismissed." said a blonde instructor.  
  
Students started making their way out of the classroom and as a guy in a grey trenchcoat with his two buddies were about to walk out, a young brunette hopped in their way, blocking their exit.  
  
"Hold it! Glad I could reach you guys in time."  
  
"Whadaya want, Messenger Girl?" asked Seifer in an arrogant tone.  
  
"Hey, you guys wanna join the performance? You know, the one for the Garden Festival?"  
  
Quistis who was standing behind the group spoked up, "Seifer? Performing? That'll be interesting."  
  
"Whatever." Seifer mumbled.  
  
"Gosh, you're starting to sound like Squall, ya know?" Raijin commented.  
  
"AFFIRMATIVE."  
  
"Hello? Answer?" Selphie was getting impatient.  
  
"Fine, sign us up. I'll show Instructor here how well I can perform." Seifer snorted.  
  
"So, do ya wanna be in the singing, dancing, actin…"  
  
"You pick. I can perform well in anything." boasted Seifer.  
  
"Okie, you'll be acting then. I'll include you too, k Quisty?" Selphie asked, happy that she found more participants.  
  
"No problemo." answered Quistis.  
  
"Good! I'll give you the scripts and props tomorrow" Selphie then started jogging towards the elevator. (Boy, is this festival gonna be a blast!)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N: Yeah, one chapter completed! Thanks to all who have read it. So, whadaya think Seifer and the rest are in for? Let's just say that I won't make it a simple play for them. Pls review. Reviews are greatly appreciated. 


	2. The Performance part 1

Disclaimer: I don't own FF8 no matter how much I want to. FF8 belongs to Hironobu Sakaguchi.  
  
A/N: Thanx so much for your lovely reviews Rinoa41269, Angelprinczess29, Athena88, Heavenz Little Angel and last but not least, Sasami!!!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 2  
  
"Good evening everybody and welcome to this year's Garden Festival. As you know, each year, SeeDs would take their mind off their responsibilities and just sit back and relax. SeeD…I remember how it just started out as…."  
  
No one was really listening as Cid blabbered on about the origins of SeeD.  
  
The Quad was filled with students anticipating the performance by their fellow SeeDs. As they waited for Cid to end his 'interesting' speech, some of them whipped out their cards and started a game of Triple Triad as others began chatting and gossiping.  
  
Squall, Rinoa and Edea were seated near the stage, sipping their wine and chatting about life after that exhausting battle with Ultimecia. The couple's performance was the last item and they were not in the least bit nervous about it. The lyrics of their chosen song would come naturally.  
  
"And a big thank you to Selphie Timitt whom managed to put this concert together. Without further ado, let me present to you the host for tonight's concert, Dr Kadowaki!"  
  
Sighs of relief could be heard as their headmaster stepped down from stage and took his seat beside Edea.  
  
" Tonight's performance would kick off with a performance by several of our fellow SeeDs. The following play is put together specially for all our hardworking junior classmen." Said Dr Kadowaki.  
  
The lights were dimmed as two mysterious figures stepped out onto the stage.  
  
"One day, Papa and Mama chocobo were out in the jungle looking for their baby chicobos." spoke an unseen narrator.  
  
"Hey, that's Selphie's voice." Rinoa whispered to Squall. The latter just nodded back in reply and turned his attention back to the play.  
  
The spotlight was shone on one of the figures revealing…Seifer in a chocobo costume!!  
  
"Oh my babies *ka puk* (A/N: That's the sound chocobo makes, though I dunno for sure), where are you my little ones?" Seifer called out, trying to sound distressed while hiding his embarrassment at the same time.  
  
Laughter sounded throughout the Quad. Seeing the all time arrogant and bossy head of the discipline committee in a chocobo outfit with his face turning pink was a once in a lifetime opportunity.  
  
The spotlight shone on the other figure and mama chocobo appeared. Quistis, decked in her outfit, recited her lines, "Oh, Seifer papa, *ka puk* we have yet to find our lost babies after our two days of long search. What are we *ka puk* to do?"  
  
More laughter and giggles could be heard. The wide-eyed trepies were watching with interest. Their lovely instructor never ceased to amaze them.  
  
"Let's continue *ka puk* to search for them. We can't let that vicious moomba that has been terrorizing our town *ka puk* get to them first!" answered Seifer, who was trying to keep in character.  
  
"Aren't moombas suppose to be friendly creatures?" questioned Squall. Rinoa shrugged and watched on with amusement.  
  
"You're right papa. We can't let harm *ka puk* befall our children. We must carry *ka puk* on searching!" exclaimed Quistis, obviously doing a better job than her partner.  
  
*scene starts to change*  
  
"And so, with a determined spirit, mama and papa chocobo continued the search for their babies." continued the narrator a.k.a the one and only, Selphie.  
  
(Mental reminder: Kill Selphie after the concert) Seifer noted to himself as he prepared for the next scene.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N: Well, that's the first part of the performance. The continuation of the play plus Irvine and Zell's ballad would be in the next chapter. Oh, can somebody pls tell me what's the actual sound that chocobos make? And did I accidentally put to the fic into "No anonymous review" mode? Once again, thanks to all who have reviewed!!! 


	3. The Performance part 2

Disclaimer: *sighs* I still don't own FF8, it belongs to Squaresoft.  
  
A/N: This chapter may be a little longer than the others so pls bear with me.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 3  
  
"NOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!"  
  
"I apologise for the inconvenience Mr. Kinneas, but your hat has to go." the make-up artist said calmly.  
  
Irvine started to whine again, "But I never take off my cowboy hat! It's like a good luck charm! I even sleep with it! Zell, help me!"  
  
Zell was sitted cross-legged in a corner with his hands on his knees. "Shuddup Irvine, I'm trying to meditate here! Don't forget, who was the one who got us in this mess? Oh, and I still have not forgiven you so don't bother speaking to me again!"  
  
Irvine mumbled something about Zell being an idiot under his breath.  
  
"What was that?" Zell demanded.  
  
"Nothing!" Irvine answered innocently.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
*Back to the play*  
  
*Odeka De Chocobo is playing*  
  
"Oh my little ones, *ka puk* there you are!" mama chocobo exclaimed happily.  
  
"MAMA, PAPA? *KA PUK* HAPPY!!" Fujin's voice croaked as she tried to speak through her crappy CHICOBO costume. (Note: Chicobo not chocobo. If you're wondering how she managed to squeezed into it, guess what? I'm wondering too!)  
  
"We're so happy to *ka puk* see you, ya know!" cried out Raijin, the only one who managed to keep in character.  
  
*Background music changes to Man with the machine gun*  
  
"N-n-not s-so f-a-ast, y-ou cho-cho-cobos!" stuttered a supposedly "ferocious" moomba.  
  
The actor's face could not be seen through the moomba head.  
  
(That poor guy's acting sucks…hey, his voice is kinda familiar.) thought Squall.  
  
"Stay *ka puk* away from my family, you *ka puk* mean red-eyed orange moomba or you'll be wishing you *ka puk* never did try to mess around with me!" threatened Seifer, the papa chocobo. (Who thought of these stupid lines? Oh yeah, Selphie…)  
  
"You-u dare th-threaten me? Ta-ake this!"  
  
A fighting scene ensues, starring a fluffy chocobo and a stammering moomba whose real identity was still unknown.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
(Oh hyne, please let something happen…let Selphie or Dr. Kadowaki forget all about our performance.) Irvine prayed (I don't wanna be the laughing stock of Garden or lose my reputation as the ladies' man…)  
  
Dr. Kadowaki pops her head into the room. "You guys ready? You two are up in about five minutes!"  
  
Irvine faints.  
  
"Yo Irv! Wake up!" Zell starts to punch him till he wakes up.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"The evil moomba soon fell to the ground dead and the chocobo family starts to celebrates their victory." spoke the narrator.  
  
*Victory Theme starts to play*  
  
"PAPA BEST!", "Papa, you're the greatest, ya know!", "Seifer papa, my hero!" The chocobos started to run to the head of the family and rejoiced together.  
  
"After the death of the evil, evil, very evil moomba, all chocobos around the world lived happily every after and papa chocobo was hailed as King Chocobo along with mama chocobo as Queen Chocobo. The End!"  
  
Dr Kadowaki steps out from behind the curtains. "Now, let's introduce the cast of the wonderful play. The chicobos: Fujin and Raijin!"  
  
The audience applauded. No one dared to laugh for fear that Fujin might come after them with her shuriken.  
  
"Next is mama chocobo played by everyone's favourite instructor, Quistis Trepe!"  
  
The trepies climbed onto the tables and chairs and started cheering wildly.  
  
"The hero, Seifer Almasy!"  
  
*Silence*  
  
Then, every single soul in the Quad burst into laughter.  
  
Seifer whips out his gunblade, "I'll show you all not to laugh at me." But his words were drowned out by the peals of laughter. He notices a stern glare from Edea and retreated to keep his gunblade. (A/N: He's such a good boy, ain't he?)  
  
"Last but not least, our guest star…" Dr Kadowaki continued.  
  
The guy in the moomba suit comes out. He pulls of the moomba's head to reveal…  
  
"The president of Esthar, Laguna!"  
  
(Argh, my leg's cramping up!) He spots Squall and starts waving like an idiot. "Hey son, how did ya enjoy my acting?"  
  
Squall puts his hand to his forehead and frowns. (This is a dream, this is a dream…no, it's a nightmare!)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
*At the back of the Quad*  
  
"……"  
  
"I agree, he's still such an idiot even after becoming president."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Let us now put our hands together to welcome a ballad performed by two very popular SeeDs, Zell Dincht and Irvine Kinneas!"  
  
*Waltz to the moon is playing* (Imagine a slower version that will suit a ballet dance)  
  
Two guys in pink tutus, one with an extremely bruised face, jumps out from behind the curtain. (A/N: Um…you know like how ballerinas jump around…sorry, I suck at describing this.)  
  
They started to jump round in circles causing everyone to wonder which idiot had choreographed the dance.  
  
(Ok, so far so good. Now for the hard part…) the two ballerinas thought.  
  
The two starts to spin on their toes and both fell after three seconds. As the fall was in perfect timing, the audience, not knowing if it was part of the dance started to clap.  
  
The duo quickly got up and started jumping around again. (A/N: Um…there's gonna be a lot of jumping, I guess.)  
  
Irvine slips and slides into the curtain, colliding into Selphie who was there speaking to Dr. Kadowaki. Meanwhile, Zell was hopping around the stage solo, with his eyes close, thinking about the hotdogs that were the only reason why he didn't kill himself before the concert. Miraculously, he didn't bump into anything or fall at all.  
  
"Irvine, get out there!" Selphie hissed.  
  
"Please Selphie, look Zell doing a pretty good job, he needs no partner."  
  
"I don't care. Get out there and dance for five minutes like you suppose to!" With that, she threw him onto the stage.  
  
(Guess I better make the best out of it.) Irvine then started hopping and spinning around with Zell in rhythm…or at least he tried to. (*sighs*This is gonna be a long five minutes.)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Ta-Dah!" Irvine and Zell exclaimed as they ended their dance.  
  
Both did a curtsy and walked 'gracefully' backstage.  
  
The Quad fell silent. A cricket was heard, a plastic cup hit the floor, a bird flew off a tree.  
  
"Um…" Dr. Kadowaki started, "Thank you Zell, Irvine for that um…breath- taking performance."  
  
Some random guy started clapping but stopped after realizing he was the only one applauding.  
  
"Let's carry on with our concert shall we? Next up, we have the librarians performing as a band playing a few familiar tunes."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N: I'm sorry I couldn't make the ballad really funny. I just didn't seem to be able to make it hilarious. Anyway, the next and final chapter would be Squall and Rinoa's performance. Can anyone guess what song they're singing? Pls review everyone. Each review means a lot to me!  
  
Rinoa41269: Thanx for reviewing! Remember to update your fics!  
  
Angelprinczess29: Love your fics, thanx for bothering to review this!  
  
Angelfaced: Hehe…Zell proved that he wasn't a chickenwuss, ne? Thanx for reviewing!  
  
Heavenz Little Angel: Thanx for your nice comments! Sorry, but the next chapter would only revolve around Squall and Rinoa…  
  
Athena88: Yup, that was Irvine and Zell in tutus! The next chapter will have tons of Squinoa stuff! Just wait and see!  
  
Sasami: Thanx for reviewing again!  
  
Angelus_morningstar: Heh…thanks for ze review…so, will you be posting any Resident Evil fics?  
  
Lionheart: Thanks! Now, I've changed all the "ka puks" to "kwehs"! Hehe! 


	4. Love is in the air

Disclaimer: Do I have to go through this again? *sighs* Squaresoft owns FF8. Oh, and the song 'At the beginning' belongs to Richard Marx and Donna Lewis.  
  
A/n: Sorry for the long wait! I thought I had already uploaded this chapter but realized I hadn't when I checked my statistics and saw that there was only 3 chapters! Heh! Sorry! I've been planning this chapter since day 1, and I'm glad that I could finally get down to it. Argh, I accidentally uploaded the unedited chapter with "kapuks" instead of "kwehs" last time. Sorry Lionheart! One more thing, I would like to dedicate this chapter to all Squinoa fans!! It'll be nice to listen to 'At the Beginning' while reading the performance.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 4  
  
"Hahaha!! Ka puk, kweh!!" Zell was laughing his head off as he pointed to Seifer.  
  
"Shuddup Chickenwuss! At least I wasn't jumping around like a idiot in a tutu!" Seifer retorted.  
  
"What did ya call me?"  
  
"Chickenwu-"  
  
"Stop it you two!" Quistis interrupted, "It's about time you act your age!"  
  
"Whatever you say, Instructor."  
  
"What song do you think those lovebirds will sing?" questioned the cowboy.  
  
"I don't know Irvy…but they said it wouldn't be "Eyes on Me" knowing that was what everyone thought would be their choice!" beamed Selphie.  
  
"You know, Squall and Rinoa reminds me of Edea and I when we young and dating…" Cid started.  
  
"Oh look dear, it's their turn." Edea spoke up, saving everyone from getting tormented by another one of Cid's long story.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Thank you Nida and Xu for that entertaining performance. And now for the finale that everyone has been waiting for…a duet…a love song…by our one and only Commander, Squall Leonhart and the ever lovely Rinoa Heartilly!"  
  
The lights dimmed and the spotlight focused on Rinoa, dressed in a beautiful blue gown. (A/n: Just like the one Julia wore…except that Rinoa's is blue)  
  
Rinoa's began to sing in her sweet voice.  
  
Rinoa: We were strangers, starting out on a journey.  
  
Never dreaming, what we had to go through.  
  
Now here we are and I'm suddenly standing,  
  
At the beginning with you…  
  
(Wow…she really looks like her mother…Julia) Laguna thought.  
  
Squall steps out from behind and took a glance at his angel before singing.  
  
Squall: No one told me, I was going to find you.  
  
Unexpected what you did to me heart.  
  
When I lost hope, you were there to remind me  
  
This is the start…  
  
"I'm surprised puberty boy can really sing. Too bad I'm still a better singer than him." remarked Seifer.  
  
Zell snorts.  
  
Rinoa's hand found a place in Squall's as they sang in harmony.  
  
Squall & Rinoa: And life is a road that I wanna keep going,  
  
Love is a river I wanna keep flowing,  
  
Life is a road, now and forever, wonderful journey.  
  
I'll be there when the world stops turning,  
  
I'll be there when the storm is through.  
  
In the end I wanna be standing  
  
At the beginning with you…  
  
Rinoa closed her eyes and sang out beautifully.  
  
Rinoa: We were strangers on a crazy adventure.  
  
Squall: Never dreaming how our dreams would come true.  
  
They looked at each other's eyes, both knowing how true the lyrics were.  
  
Squall & Rinoa: Now here we stand on the fragrant of future,  
  
At the beginning with you…  
  
And life is a road that I wanna keep going,  
  
Love is a river I wanna keep flowing,  
  
Life is a road, now and forever, wonderful journey.  
  
I'll be there when the world stops turning,  
  
I'll be there when the storm is through.  
  
In the end I wanna be standing  
  
At the beginning with you…  
  
The lovers continued singing, meaning each word from the bottom of their hearts.  
  
Squall & Rinoa: Knew there was somebody somewhere,  
  
Like me alone in the dark.  
  
Now I know our dreams will live on,  
  
I've been waiting so long,  
  
Nothing's gonna tear us apart.  
  
And life is a road that I wanna keep going,  
  
Love is a river I wanna keep flowing.  
  
Life is a road, now and forever, wonderful journey.  
  
I'll be there when the world stops turning,  
  
I'll be there when the storm is through.  
  
In the end I wanna be standing  
  
At the beginning with you…  
  
Squall: Heeey…  
  
Squall & Rinoa: Life is a road that I wanna keep going,  
  
Love is a river I wanna keep going on…  
  
Rinoa: Starting out on a journey…  
  
Squall & Rinoa: Life is a road that I wanna keep going,  
  
Love is a river I wanna keep flowing,  
  
In the end I wanna be standing  
  
At the beginning…with you…  
  
As the song ended, the couple took a bow. One by one the audience stood up and applauded. Several of them started whistling and cheering.  
  
"Woohoo! That's my son!" Laguna yelled.  
  
"……"  
  
"Yup, thank God Squall is nothing like him." Kiros agreed with his buddy.  
  
The gang was in awe. Never did they knew how well Squall's voice was.  
  
"Wow…" Selphie began, "That was super duper cool!"  
  
The rest just nodded, still stunned.  
  
Dr. Kadowaki walked up the stage and brought the attention back to her. "That was it everybody! The grand finale! Guess this marks the end of our Garden festival! Thank you everyone who has attended this special occasion! Take care and bye bye!"  
  
"Hey where's puberty boy and Rin? Thought I saw them walked down the stage…"  
  
The others turned to each other for an answer then it hit them, "Ahhh…" the two lovebirds probably just wanted some alone-time.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A young couple was strolling down Balamb beach, hand in hand.  
  
They sat down on the sand beside each other, looking up at the sky, admiring the stars.  
  
Rinoa rested her head on Squall's shoulder as she gazed up at the night sky. He looked down at her and smiled. No words were needed to express their love for each other but he said it anyway, "I love you, Rinoa."  
  
She gazed into his stormy blue eyes and answered, "I love you too, Squall."  
  
Under the moonlight the lovers, soulmates destined to be together, embraced as they shared a passionate kiss.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N: Woohoo!! I've done it! The final chapter of my very first fanfic!! But I wouldn't have done it without the encouragement of all the lovely reviewers:  
  
Rinoa41269: Thank you so much! My first reviewer!  
  
Angelprinczess29: Thanks for your many reviews!  
  
Heavenz_Little_Angel: Sorry there wasn't any Seifitis…  
  
Athena88: Thank you so much for all your lovely comments! Hope you enjoyed the Squinoa stuff!  
  
Sasami/Liquidsky: Thanks for reviewing every chapter!  
  
Angelfaced: Thank you for reviewing.  
  
Lionheart: Thanks for reviewing! Good luck with the writer's block!  
  
Hiasha: Thanx for trying so hard to figure out the sound chocobos make! Hehe!  
  
lammy_leonhart: You wanted Squall and Rin's performance? Here it is! Thanks for reviewing!  
  
Angelus_morningstar: Thanx!  
  
Sorry about the last part…I just suck at writing romance…heh…anyway, pls review, everyone! Thank you so much to all for reading this fic! 


End file.
